hextopiafandomcom-20200214-history
Enderman
Endermen are three-block-high mobs that spawn fairly uncommonly in the Overworld at light levels of 7 or less, and they densely populate The End. Endermen are neutral, but they will turn hostile when provoked. They are known for their spooky presentation, their unique abilities to pick up blocks and teleport, their vulnerability to water, and the odd noises they make. Endermen are the main source of Ender Pearls (the only other being stronghold chests), which are useful both in their own right and as a crafting ingredient for Eyes of Ender, which are necessary to reach The End. Endermen can be provoked via an attack or by simply looking at them (placing the crosshairs on their upper bodies from up to 64 blocks away). When provoked, Endermen stand still, stare at the player with trembling, gaping mouths, and emit a long, loud, unsettling noise, before teleporting towards the player to attack. Endermen frequently spawn in The End, their home world, but still require a light level of seven or less in order to spawn. They will also spawn in the Overworld, although about 5-10 times more rarely than other mobs like Zombies, Skeletons and Creepers. They spawn in pairs, and can be seen at night in groups of up to five. However, they will very often teleport away carelessly, so you will most likely see only one or two at a time. Appearance Endermen have long limbs, thin bodies, black skin, glowing purple eyes, and emit the signature purple Ender particle effect (like Ender Chests, Endermites, Nether Portals and Eyes of Ender). They are often seen holding blocks. Behavior Endermen always initially spawn in pairs, but will often appear individually or in larger groups due to random teleportation. Endermen make strange noises and will mostly teleport away when they take damage. They take damage from contact with water or rain, upon which they will immediately teleport in search of dry areas.1 In rain they can be seen teleporting rapidly as they search for shelter, but can often die from rain damage. Taking damage from an attacking player will cause them to teleport behind the player and attempt an attack, unless the player is looking at the Enderman's legs, which will usually prevent teleportation. Endermen don't attack unless provoked, although looking at their bodies or upper legs from up to 64 blocks away is considered provocation. Provoking an Enderman will cause the player to hear a lengthy, loud, threatening sound. When provoked, Endermen will open their mouths and shake with rage (this happens somewhat rarely on the xbox edition). Staring at their torso will stop them from moving, and you can approach and attack, at which point they will teleport behind you. If an aggravated Enderman is hit by another mob, for example, a Skeleton or the Ender Dragon, it will cease attacking the player.2 Endermen have a unique ability to pick up certain block types and move them around, which they generally spend their time doing while neutral. They can also step up one full block without having to jump. Endermen will continue chasing a player until they are either killed, sustain several hits, or become distracted by exterior elements like rain, fire, or sun; Endermen are likely to teleport away to underground locations at day break. In Creative mode, Endermen will not get provoked if you look at them, but they will still become hostile if hit. Endermen can't be provoked by players looking through transparent blocks like glass/glass panes, from within a boat or minecart, or wearing a pumpkin on their head. Teleportation Endermen always attempt to teleport when attacked or taking other damage, such as from water. Most ordinary melee attacks are successful (such as with a sword), but are followed by an immediate teleport, generally to a point a few blocks behind the attacking player. Endermen cannot be attacked with projectile weapons in the PC version, as they will always teleport away just before being hit (in the Xbox 360 version, it is possible to hit an Enderman with a projectile by arcing a shot onto the Enderman without placing the crosshairs on them directly). They also cannot be attacked with Splash Potions, as they will similarly teleport away before the potion impacts any nearby surface. When teleporting, Endermen search for an air block within 32m (along each axis); if there is a solid block below that air block, they can teleport to it regardless of the downward distance. An Enderman can teleport onto nearly any solid block, exceptions being blocks directly beneath water or lava or blocks with less than 3 vertical spaces above. Enderman will not teleport into water or lava. An Enderman cannot teleport when it is in a minecart, though in rain and water it will attempt to do so, although it will always teleport back into the minecart repeatedly until death. In Creative mode, if an Enderman gets stuck in a 1x1 hole 3 blocks deep, and is aggressive, it will not be able to teleport out. Endermen will not teleport in the daytime while on soul sand unless they are damaged. As of Snapshot 14w11a, when an Enderman teleports away there is a 5% chance that an Endermite may appear in its place. Endermen are hostile towards Endermites, which are often killed by the Enderman that spawned it. Combat The most basic way to engage one or more enderman is to place a water source block, stand in the source block, similar to standing in a one block pool, then look at the enderman. Once the enderman has turned hostile simply wait for it to take a decent amount of damage, depending on the difficulty level you play on, and then move in for the kill to prevent it from teleporting on death. Note that it is best to stay in the water up until you go to kill it, move away from any mobs and let it teleport to you then kill it. Also remember skeletons will knock you out of the source block and quickly ruin your chances of surviving the encounter, as zombies will typically amass around the waters edge, as the zombies are too slow to move through the flowing water you will be safe from them and creepers. Hostile Endermen will often teleport away after a player hits them, though they may attack first. Similarly, Endermen may teleport away several seconds after attacking. Above or below ground, be very wary if they teleport away in the middle of a fight, as they may well teleport behind you (and attack) as soon as you emerge from your shelter. In open areas or under high ceilings, they may also teleport onto the roof. Endermen teleportation can be tracked by looking for the glowing particle trail they leave behind, or by listening for their snarls and screeches. Their melee attacks hit hard enough that you want to avoid being hit by them as much as possible. Naturally, you'll want good armor and sword, preferably iron or better. For armor enchantments, only Protection and Thorns will be useful. For the sword, Sharpness and Knockback are both useful. However, Fire Aspect is useless for hunting them, as they will turn neutral and flee at the first strike. A flint and steel is difficult to use effectively, but still rather useful, as the flame can damage them before they are provoked. Another way to kill them is to use wolves. Since wolves cause 4 hearts of damage, it will take 5 hits to finish them off. If one has enough wolves (+4), they can kill it very quickly (in under 10 seconds). Also, Endermen will not teleport when attacked by wolves (although this may be because wolves attack the Enderman's legs). However, they will usually damage the wolves 3 or 4 times before dying. However if a lot of wolves attack one Enderman from one direction, the damaged wolves will be flung back behind the others, allowing the damage to be "shared" among the pack. In general, focus on hitting their legs, as they will not teleport when their legs are attacked. Try to time your attacks so that the Enderman is continually knocked back, so that it will not be able to hit you. This will usually kill them fairly quickly. You can perform preemptive strikes against Endermen by keeping your crosshair over them, which will cause them to stay still for several seconds, or until the Enderman is hit, whichever comes first. A player can also get in the first hit by looking only at the Enderman's legs until they attack - though once hit, the Enderman will become aggressive as normal. Fishing lures will hit an Enderman and snag them on the end of the line. However, the Enderman teleports away when the lure hits them (possibly behind a wall or into caves), so this is only sometimes useful as a tool for killing them. If do you manage to pull it forward, it will travel a remarkable distance. If you are near a high drop, it is possible to kill Endermen by pushing them off the edge of a cliff. With care, this can be done without even provoking them. Note that Endermen cannot teleport while falling, so it may be possible to kill them with repeated attacks that knock them down the slope. Endermen also cannot teleport when riding a minecart, even hitting them with an arrow will not cause the Enderman to teleport away (Though they will flash red and disappear for a second, as if trying to teleport unsuccessfully.) This is one potential way to kill them at a distance.4 Players with brewing capability can also use splash potions of poison against them. A level II potion, or two level I potions (waiting for the first to finish before using the second) can reduce them to 1 health, or nearly so. Then they can easily be killed with a single sword blow. Make sure to carry a milk bucket to cure self-inflicted poison, and be wary that it may take two hits to kill them if the potion(s) struck too far away (reducing their effect). Category:Hostile